Slaves of Desire
by aguiltyconscience
Summary: Malora student/teacher AU. Aurora had a one track mind: graduate, that was all she needed. The last thing she needed was to fall for one of her professors.
1. Chapter 1

She'd made the Dean's list for three consecutive semesters. She was in the scholar's program, and she had been offered a spot on one of her favorite professor's teaching staff. Needless to say, Aurora was smart, but apparently all of her academic success didn't keep her from doing something as thoughtless as pursuing a risky relationship.

She was no longer a freshman, so she couldn't use that as an excuse for falling into this trap. Aurora was not, nor had she ever been, a helpless school girl who couldn't think for herself. She had felt the overwhelming pressure to do well and excel beyond everyone's expectations for her entire life. Aurora was strong-willed and capable of accomplishing whatever she set her mind to which raised the question: was she willing to throw all of that away for a-what? Something that was essentially nothing more than a fling?

The blonde didn't know what to do, and for the first time in her life she didn't know how to find an answer. Usually she would face any problem thrown at her head on and with a sense of determination that was just short of intimidating. But now? Aurora had no way to figure out what she should do. She couldn't go to anyone for help, not her friends, and _especially_ not her family. Her father would probably disown her for doing something so foolish.

Aurora knew all of this but she couldn't help it, she just couldn't. Even when she saw the warning signs the blonde couldn't bring herself to do the right thing, to step away and avoid jeopardizing her future. Instead Aurora had succumbed to temptation and embraced the danger with open arms…

The real irony of the matter was that one of the lectures that her father had given her about going to college dealt with the exact situation that she found herself in now. "The dangers of the student/teacher relationship" he had called it. Although his arguments had been valid, ranging from ethics to STDS, all of it flew from Aurora's mind the second she stepped foot into Dr. Maleficent Moor's classroom.

Aurora didn't know what made this professor so special. She had definitely experienced her fair share of crushes, but nothing like this. Sure Dr. Moor was an attractive woman-_stunning _actually, with piercing green eyes and perfect cheekbones, but it still didn't make sense. Never before had someone had such an effect on Aurora. The older woman's voice was smooth as honey, but the sultry undertone sent shivers down Aurora's spine each time her teacher called roll. The way her name sounded as it passed those sinfully red lips turned Aurora into a blubbering mess. On more than one occasion her behavior had earned her a curious look, and the arching of a single delicate eyebrow only made the blonde's blush deepen and her embarrassment more evident.

Maleficent wasn't an idiot, far from it, for she had experienced this sort of thing before. In her years of teaching, she had been on the receiving end of such affection countless times. However, this was the first time that she found her own responses surprising. Typically she would ignore it or shut down the hormonal student's attempts with an icy stare, but with Aurora she found that _she _was the hormonal one. It was a foreign feeling that she had resisted at first, but after their first encounter in her office she learned just how weak her resolve had been.

Unfortunately she had messed up and revealed their…arrangement to her T.A. Diaval. His reaction was unexpected he wasn't even that mad when he confronted her about it, but he had made it clear that he expected better. The open-ended statement left Maleficent unsatisfied and frustrated, but at the end of the day all that mattered was that she and Aurora had been caught. The younger woman's future was on the line, hell so was hers at this point. Although what they had done-what they were doing-wasn't against the law, it was more than likely that anyone who found out wouldn't be as forgiving.

Now all that she and Aurora could do was wait. They had agreed to stop seeing each other until Diaval made his intentions clear and declared whether or not he was going to report her. It had been almost a week since the incident and still nothing has happened. The suspense was driving Aurora crazy, and Maleficent wasn't much better off. Still, despite what they were going through neither of them regretted it. Regardless of the situation they still felt strongly for one another. They would still steal glances in class and Aurora would get one of those rare smiles from the older woman from time to time, but they were definitely more careful. They made sure that Diaval wasn't looking before they turned to each other, so far they hadn't been caught in the act. It didn't matter though, Diaval already knew what was there and he knew he had to make a decision.

However, until this decision was made, all Aurora and Maleficent could do was wait…


	2. Chapter 2

_The tension between the two had finally reached its zenith. The pair had been dancing around this thing-whatever it was that they wanted from each other-for weeks and it was time for it to end. Aurora had no game plan, but she knew she couldn't keep waiting. She had to figure out what her teacher's intentions were before she got too attached. The last thing she needed was to put her heart into something that was only meant to be a game to the older woman. Aurora wanted to stop feeling miserable every time she left class. She wanted…she wanted…_

Maleficent sank into her chair in exhaustion groaning as she thought back to the meeting that had just ended. That faculty meeting had to be the longest and most frustrating one of the semester. Unfortunately the topic of discussion was one that she had seen coming, but hoped she wouldn't have to acknowledge. Her students were not performing as well as they had last semester, and it was the role of the department head to seem concerned. Maleficent had said the first thing that came to mind, and she had promised that she would put in extra time to address the issue. Luckily she had been able to convince her boss that she would fix the problem, but Maleficent knew better than to get her hopes up. The brunette knew what the _real _problem was.

All semester she had been hopelessly distracted by a certain blonde. Her teaching had become a little lazy and some days she even allowed her T.A., Diaval to take over. Maleficent had hoped that this change wasn't too noticeable, but this meeting proved her wrong and made her worry about what she had to do next. It was almost half-way through October, and she knew that something needed to change. _She _needed to change it, but she didn't know where to begin. Maleficent's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking. The brunette started sitting up straighter in her chair as she turned toward the door in surprise.

"Aurora."

The blonde smiled as she stepped past the threshold with a look of apprehension. Maleficent didn't miss this as she looked to the door behind the younger woman briefly before turning back to her student. Aurora seemed to take the hint, and she stepped further into the office so she could close the door behind her. The click of it shutting was the only noise in the room as the pair just looked at each other expectantly. Aurora was tense and she could feel her temperature rising as she took in her teacher's appearance. The blonde looked away before she could allow her mind to wander, but the action caused Maleficent to quirk an eyebrow. It was now or never.

"A-Miss Rose. Was there something that you needed my help with?"

Aurora realized that her window of opportunity was coming to a close. She had to act _now. _The blonde took a deep breath and smiled before meeting her teacher's gaze with a newfound confidence. She nodded before taking a step closer to the older woman.

"Actually, Dr. Moor, there is something that you could do for me."

The two exchanged glances, Maleficent was clearly apprehensive while Aurora was more or less asking for permission. However, the younger woman didn't wait for a response before she hurried to close the distance between them. At first Maleficent stiffened unable to do anything else as she attempted to process what was happening. The feeling of Aurora's lips on hers was far better than she could have imagined, and she had thought about it a lot. The sensation caused a surge of heat to settle in the pit of Maleficent's stomach. When the blonde's lips began to move insistently against hers, Maleficent finally stopped thinking about the consequences of what they were doing and allowed instinct to take over. She wanted this and clearly the younger woman did too, and she'd be damned if she kept them from it after so many weeks of restraint.

Aurora couldn't help but smile and visibly relax in Maleficent's hold as the older woman finally kissed her back. The brunette moved her hands up Aurora's hips and reached up to grab her collar as she deepened the kiss. Aurora couldn't help but moan at the commanding gesture as Maleficent's tongue pushed past her lips. The brunette was now in control, and it didn't take long for Aurora to realize how disadvantaged she was. Not only was it growing increasingly difficult to ignore the throbbing heat between her legs, but the way her teacher was now pushing back against her-asserting her dominance made Aurora dizzy with desire and all too willing to obey.

However, as suddenly as it had started, the assault stopped and the brunette pushed her away. The younger woman was too out of breath to argue. Aurora simply met Maleficent's questioning gaze with a pleading look – her eyes undoubtedly darkened by her lust for the older woman. Maleficent's nails dug into the arms of her chair as she met Aurora's hungry gaze filled with nothing but want, and she couldn't take it anymore. The chair rolled backward as the brunette jumped up and met Aurora's lips in yet another mind-numbing kiss. Maleficent couldn't help but smile as she heard the blonde gasp when she grabbed her hips and pushed her back against the desk.

Maleficent didn't give the younger woman a chance to recover before she pressed her body flush against the blonde's. Aurora's reaction was immediate and she bucked her hips forward to meet her teacher's as a moan tore through her throat. Maleficent broke the kiss to trail down the blonde's neck nibbling and sucking at flushed skin as Aurora cursed under her breath. The younger woman threw her head back with a throaty moan as her fingers found their way to the brunette's scalp tugging at the roots as she squeezed her eyes shut. Aurora released a blissful sigh leaning back further as Maleficent kissed along her collarbone at the same time that she started unbuttoning Aurora's blouse.

"D-Dr. M-"

"Call me, Maleficent."

The older woman didn't miss a beat as she pushed the fabric from Aurora's shoulders exposing the lace underneath. Aurora blushed at the request as she met her teacher's gaze her blush deepening as she noticed the smirk on the brunette's lips. She was still breathing heavily, her chest heaving as she stared at the older woman. The blonde tried saying it only to have the name leave her even more flustered. "M-Maleficent." The older woman smiled at her planting a chaste kiss on Aurora's lips before tracing a finger along the blonde's chest all the way to the waistband of her skirt.

"Just relax, Aurora, I'll take care of you."

The blonde's eyes widened at Maleficent's statement, and she jumped in surprise as hands ran along her legs pushing her skirt up her thighs. The older woman's hand brushed the inside of her upper thigh – dangerously close to her heated core causing Aurora to release a desperate whine. The brunette silenced her with a kiss as she stepped closer so she was standing between the blonde's legs. Maleficent muttered something against the younger woman's lips, but Aurora didn't hear what she said as two fingers slid between her thighs. The blonde gasped wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck to pull her closer, and luckily she didn't resist.

"Oh god, M-Mal-!"

Aurora didn't get a chance to finish as a scream ripped through her at the feeling of deft fingers filling her completely.

I'm sorry this took so long. I just realized how crazy school can get once you become involved in clubs and stuff...Plus my path to vet school requires minimal procrastination. Either way, I hope you stick around to see what's in store!


	3. Chapter 3

Maleficent groaned under her breath as she walked back towards her office with coffee in hand. It was ridiculously early, only 6 am, but the brunette had a whole section's exams to grade before her first class at 8:00 that morning. She had to admit that she wasn't used to being so under the gun. Typically, she was proactive when it came to grading, but this time Maleficent had a good reason for putting it off for so long. Okay, well 'good' wasn't really the word for it, but Maleficent definitely hadn't had the time to do much grading between teaching, thinking about, and seeing the Aurora. Maleficent still didn't regret it. Even if she was suffering the consequences.

The brunette turned the corner only to run into her unsuspecting T.A. Diaval and spill coffee all over him. Maleficent cursed as the younger man gasped and jumped back in surprise shaking the scalding hot liquid from his clothes unsuccessfully. The entire contents was now on the T.A. and he just frowned as he picked up the empty cup at his feet.

"Diaval, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention-I"

The brunette was cut off as the younger man simply smiled sheepishly before returning the cup. Diaval shook his head as he dug into his pocket at the same time that he looked at his watch. "It's alright, I'm early anyway. I'll just run back home and change." Maleficent looked like she was about to protest, but Diaval cut her off once again with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me, Dr. Moor; you just make sure you get some more coffee." The younger man was gone before Maleficent had a chance to respond, so the brunette just started back in the direction that she had come to get more coffee.

Aurora was getting more frustrated by the minute. She was pacing back in forth in front of the entrance to the department building. The blonde knew how ridiculous, if not suspicious, she looked given the fact that it was only 6 in the morning. Aurora had a feeling that not many people were up this early let alone already at work. However, something told her that Male-her teacher was here, and she couldn't resist figuring out for sure. Aurora jumped at the sound of the doors opening behind her, and she turned to see her T.A. Diaval with a huge stain on his shirt. The older man looked up and seemed just as surprised to see Aurora, as she was to see him. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh-um, Mr.-Diaval." The blonde changed her mind at the last minute when she remembered that her T.A. hated being called by his last name. Diaval still seemed confused by her presence, but he continued down the stairs nonetheless before shooting Aurora a smile.

"Aurora, you're here a little early aren't you?"

The blonde blushed realizing that he meant for her lab which wasn't for another two and a half hours. She nodded searching her mind for an excuse that she knew she wouldn't find, so she said the first thing that she thought of. Big mistake.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to decide what to do." The older man would have missed it had he not been watching Aurora so intently, but once the words left her mouth the blonde looked like she wanted to slap herself in the face. Diaval pretended not to notice this, but he couldn't help but wonder aloud. He reached the bottom of the steps and now on the same level as the blonde he was much taller than she was. Aurora had to look up to answer him, and it was very obvious to Diaval that something was bothering her.

"Deciding between what, getting to lab early to see my beautiful self or going back to bed?"

The younger woman couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head. Unfortunately, Aurora spoke again without thinking and this time it was all too obvious that she was hiding something. The blonde blamed her sleep-deprived and uncaffeinated brain for the word vomit that she just kept spewing.

"No, I was just going to meet someone, but you're right I am a little early. I'll just come back." Aurora's gaze darted to the building that Diaval had just come from for a second before returning to the older man. Diaval followed the blonde's gaze only to be blindsided by her departure not a second later.

"I'll see you in class, Diaval!"

Aurora raced back to her dorm blushing furiously the whole way there. How could I be so stupid! The blonde was sure that Diaval suspected something, after all what person actually shows up two hours early to their lab without an explanation? No one did unless they were up to something…like sleeping with their teacher. Aurora fished her keys out of her pocket with a groan stopping to hit her head against the suite door. The resounding smack made her cringe. She didn't understand why she was having so much trouble with this. Aurora had been in relationships before, not that this was a relationship…she was so screwed. The blonde managed to open the door to her room without making too much noise, and she sighed in relief when she realized that her roommate still wasn't back.

Aurora dropped her things on her desk before climbing back into bed with a sigh. It had only been a week since she had confronted Maleficent in her office, but she was becoming too dependent on this 'relationship'. The blonde cringed once again but not because she hit her head, rather the realization of the gravity of her situation. Aurora always had been terrible at keeping secrets. No matter how important something was, the blonde could never manage to keep it secret for long. This was one reason why she was freaking out. What she and Maleficent were doing…what she and her teacher were doing was risky, foolish, and ultimately unethical. No one could find out about what the two of them had done. If word got out it could ruin Maleficent and brand her as a predator or worse. Aurora on the other hand would have a difficult enough time convincing her father not to throw her out on the street let alone finding acceptance among her friends. Everyone she knew, save for a few new people she had met this semester, was very conservative, opinionated, and not afraid to make enemies. That said, Aurora wasn't sure of how they would react to this news if it did get out.

Aurora didn't want to think about what would happen next. She feared that her encounter with Diaval may have ruined her chances of enjoying whatever it was that she had with Maleficent. The blonde was drifting off about to fall asleep when her phone went off from across the room. She was too paranoid to let it go and wait until (later) morning to check it, so Aurora rolled out of bed to retrieve her phone. She had to stifle a yawn as she picked up the flashing device, and it wasn't until she read it over a few times that the message really set in. It was from her best friend Phillip.

Did you seriously just get in?!

Aurora bit her lip as she tried to think of a believable response. Instead she opted for changing the subject.

Why are you up so early?!

I have 7 am weights, but don't change the subject. Where were you?

The blonde groaned dropping her phone on the desk as she went to go make coffee. It was way too early in the morning to be lying so much, and she knew that if anyone could tell that she was lying it would be Phillip. She and the older man had met when they first arrived to the university, and they have been friends ever since. Despite the fact that the brunette could be a little overbearing at times, he was really sweet and Aurora could rely on him. However, even though she would easily say that Phillip was her best friend, that didn't mean that she was going to tell him about this. In fact, next to her father, Phillip would be the last person to tell about Maleficent. Not only was Phillip likely to disapprove of her apparent interest, but he was very protective of her which meant that he wouldn't hesitate to do whatever he thought was necessary to protect her.

This could mean a number of things. Phillip could gather their friends and have an intervention, he could sit her down himself and have a talk, or worst case scenario: he could talk to Maleficent. The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone going off once, twice, three times before she picked it up.

"Hello?"

Aurora didn't know why she bothered she knew who it was.

"Hey, did you fall asleep or something? You never answered me." The younger woman sighed before taking a sip of her coffee and burning herself in the process. She cursed.

"No I was making breakfast. I was just studying." Aurora cursed herself as she waited patiently for her friend's response. She knew that this was a lame excuse and a lie that Phillip could have easily seen through had they not been talking on the phone. The older man made a noise of disbelief.

"Uh huh, for which class?" Aurora smiled at this realizing that she actually had a decent answer for the first time all day.

"Bio. We have a quiz in lab today, remember?" The blonde heard the older man curse on the other end and she almost felt guilty for smiling. She herself had forgotten about the quiz too at least until last night when she'd seen Maleficent. However, she hadn't studied for it like she should have, and Aurora had honestly planned on winging it. Phillip on the other hand, biology was not his strong suit, and he couldn't just hope for the best. His hurried response was something along the lines of, "crap you're right, gotta go," and with that he hung up. It seemed that Aurora's secret would go undiscovered for another day.


End file.
